The Weird Adventure part 2
by AnImEfAn3
Summary: 3 more people can join my story. Please read and review


Next chapter of this story. I added 3 new people GNT, dudette, and PikaSparks.  
  
As the story goes on we are on a place with a lot of springs.  
  
Animefan: Church_Mouse? Are we in China?  
  
Church_Mouse: I don't know  
  
Ugly: see I told you I'm not the only one with a bad scene of directions  
  
Just_Say_No: o shut up  
  
Chachi: yeah  
  
Animefan pushes Ugly into a spring and comes out turning into a girl  
  
All: AAAAHHHH  
  
Mini_Me_69: you're a girl Ugly!!!!  
  
Ugly: (as a girl) wow do I look...  
  
Animefan hit Ugly with a mallet again  
  
Ugly: hey!!!   
  
Pushes Animefan into the spring he of she went in and became a girl  
  
Animefan: (as a girl) what the hell did you do that for!!!!!!!  
  
Ugly: you pushed me in first  
  
Animefan: that doesn't mean you can push me in!!!!!  
  
Chachi: you know you guys look better as a girl than a man  
  
Animefan and Ugly looked at Chachi  
  
Together: Shut up!!!!!!  
  
They continued to walk and they reached some sort of Dojo  
  
Ugly: Tendo Dojo   
  
Just_Say_No: wow you can read...amazing  
  
Church_Mouse: (Knocks door)  
  
Girl with short black hair: yes  
  
Church_Mouse: hi we are strangers and we need a place to say with hot water   
  
Girl: o I see, RANMA!!!!!!! MORE OF YOUR KIND!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ranma-kun: o shut up  
  
Walks to the door and sees everyone  
  
Ranma-kun: ok and what do you want me to do Akane?  
  
Akane: I want you to get hot water  
  
Ranma-kun: but I'm not a girl though  
  
Akane: no for you for them  
  
Ranma-kun looks at girl form Animefan and Ugly  
  
Ranma-kun: I guess this is for them  
  
Akane: please come inside  
  
All: ok  
  
So they went in where Ranma-kun had hot water ready and pours it and Animefan and Ugly  
  
Together: (as boy again) thanks  
  
Chachi, Church_Mouse, Just_Say_No and Mini_Me_69 sees 3 people in the corner of the room  
  
Chachi: who are they?  
  
Akane: wanderers like you  
  
Akane introduced them to Chachi and the others  
  
Akane: this is PikaSparks...  
  
PikaSparks: hello  
  
Akane: and this is dudette  
  
Dudette: hi  
  
Akane: and finally this is GNT  
  
GNT: howdy  
  
All: hi  
  
Animefan: what happen to you?  
  
All three: we were lost  
  
Just_Say_No: well you didn't get lost because a person had the map and didn't know how to   
use a map...or a compass  
  
Everyone looks at Ugly  
  
Ugly: what?  
  
Animefan: why don't you join with us? I know we will find our way back as long as Ugly   
doesn't get the map  
  
Ugly: (pissed off and splashes cold water at Animefan)  
  
Animefan: hey!!!!!!! (Splashes cold water at Ugly)  
  
Ugly: hey!!!!!!!  
  
PikaSparks: we need a name for you two  
  
Animefan: um...I will be Pika_Bunny (thanks cousin for letting me use this)   
  
Ugly: I will be Beautiful  
  
Pika_Bunny: um...no  
  
GTN: how about Ugly-chan  
  
All except Ugly: agree!!!!  
  
Ugly-chan: HEY!!!!!!! We need another map and hot water please  
  
Just then a little black pig came in the room  
  
PikaSparks: watch you step  
  
Ugly-chan: I'm always careful of where I...  
  
Then Ugly-chan stepped on the black pig  
  
Akane: HOW COULD YOU!!!!!!  
  
Akane: hits Ugly-chan and threw her out the roof  
  
Pika_Baunny: thank you Akane  
  
Akane: um...yeah...sure...happy to do it  
  
Ranma-kun: that is why she is a violent uncute tomboy  
  
Akane: (splashes Ranma-kun with cold water and hits him through the roof like Ugly  
  
Akane gets hot water and gives it to Pika_Bunny because Akane didn't have a good feeling   
about Ugly-chan. Akane gave a map to Church_Mouse.  
  
Ranma-kun: If you see a boy with a yellow and black bandana, tell him I see hi  
  
GTN: we will   
  
Mini_Me_69: writing a letter:  
  
Dear Sakura and the rest of them,  
We made it to China. Ugly and Animefan can turn into girls. They fell into a cursed spring of drowned girl. Well anyways we got new people to join us. Well got to go, we are leaving the Tendo's house and we got another map from them. Well see ya!!!  
Mimi_Me_69  
Animefan  
Ugly  
Church_Mouse  
Chachi  
Just_Say_No  
PikaSparks  
Dudette  
GTN  
P.S. we are making sure Ugly doesn't get the map! Here is a picture of us and a picture of   
Animefan that is a girl named Pika_Bunny and a picture of Ugly that is a girl named   
Ugly-chan.   
  
Animefan: we are off!!!! See ya!!!!!!  
  
Akane and Ranma: bye!!!!!!!!  
  
They left the Tendo's house and set of for a new adventure.  
~~~To Be Continued~~~  
  
Well I need more people in my story about 3 more. So if you want to join put a nickname for   
yourself and I will include you! Well until then, see ya!!!!!!!  
  
  



End file.
